dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Drum
|japanese = |affiliation = Demon Clan |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Earth |manga debut = Volume #13, Chapter #153 |anime debut = DB118 |movie debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball: Daimaō Resurrection |ova debut = |family = * Piccolo (Father) * Katas (Grandfather) * Piano (Brother) * Tambourine (Brother) * Cymbal (Brother) * Piccolo (Brother) |techniques = *Afterimage Fist *Sonic Sway *Super Demon Combo Attack |tools = }} was a Nameccian, who was the son of the Piccolo, who like all of his children were born members of his infamous Demon Clan. Background Drum was Born May 9, Age 753 to his father Piccolo Daimaō. Moments after the confrontation between Tenshinhan and Piccolo, Drum was born through unique Nameccian reproductive ability of being born from as egg to serve his father's wishes.Dragon Ball chapter 153, page 12 Personality As all of the children offspring of the Great Demon King Piccolo took a distinct pleasure in inflicting suffering on others, he was devoted and fully compliment in following the orders of Piccolo without question. This is illustrated when prior to his battle with Tenshinhan, Piccolo told him to showcase the true power of the Demon Clan. This was able to get materialize malicious joy from Drum. Appearance Drum is an incredibly large Nameccian that has a distinct different physical characteristics than normal Nameccians. As most members of the Demon Clan he appears more of a dragon-based being with various scale indentations. In the anime, Drum was colored entirely green. Drum was born shirtless and wears a large big yellow-colored Obi belt that is wrapped around his waist. Abilities Drum being an offspring of one of Piccolo Daimaō's children gives him various advantages such as being able to fight on a level that supercedes the likes of then, current Tenka-Ichi Budōkai champion, Tenshinhan, who at the time was one of the strongest warriors in the series. His speed was one of his best weapons that was unbecoming of a being of his stature. Drum was able to easily overpower him with his speed and powerful strength. Power and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Part I Piccolo Daimaō Arc After his birth, Drum is ordered by his father to fight against Tenshinhan. To the enjoyment of Drum he accepts his bout against Tenshinhan.Dragon Ball chapter 153, page 15 Drum is given distinct orders to make little effort of Tenshinhan and prepares to engage in battle. Tenshinhan goes on the offensive attempting to strike down, Drum – to no avail. Drum dodges by tucking his head beneath, and attempts a swift counter punch. The blow is barely caught by Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan then attempts to return with an array of kicks, each one missing the target as Drum easily dodges each kick with sharp reflexes and agility. Drum effortlessly dodges preparing for a window of opportunity to response with a vicious counter punch. Drum follow his attack with a combination of a high roundhouse kick and then proceeds to striking him with a side thrust kick to the sternum of Tenshinhan, following his combination with an elbow launching him in the air. Tenshinhan recovers before falling and charges towards Drum. Drum surprised is attacked by a powerful head-butt staggering the large warrior, with little effect on him. Tenshinhan braces himself for Drum's next attack where he swiftly appears behind him clubbing him on the kidneys with a powerful blow knocking him down. Motionless Drum notices his signs of life to Drum's surprise. Piccolo not pleased by his persistence orders him to tear out his heart. Drum acceptingly follows his father's orders and attempts to put a finishing blow on Tenshinhan. Out of nowhere Drum is struck by a blow by arriving Son Gokū. After Tenshinhan pleads for Gokū to flee, Drum tells him to abandon any hope of escape, taking offense to blind-sighting Drum. Piccolo relieved orders him to kill both Gokū and Tenshinhan and as he vanishes once again. He is defeated and killed by a single kick to the head combusting his head and eyes out from the insurmountable power, killing Drum.Dragon Ball chapter 154''Dragon Ball'' episode 119 Trivia *Drum's name is based on the real-life percussion instrument.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, page 48''Dragon Ball Forever'', page 45 References Category:Mutant